


Przypadek na czterech łapach

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [80]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Croy się bawi, Humor, M/M, Nie bijcie!, Pairing sugerowany, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, krzywołap, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo Krzywołapa powinno się słuchać
Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> Przepraszam, nie wiem co to jest... Już nigdy więcej tego nie napiszę, to po prostu ta godzina...

          Ron wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, gdy tylko się obudził. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że głowa bolała go jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, a raczej, że nie wiedział gdzie jest. Nie znał tego miejsca w dodatku perspektywa z której patrzył nie była zbyt wygodna. To była podłoga, czy...  
          Zerwał się momentalnie, gdy poznał rzeczy rzucone na krzesło. Jedyną nieprawidłowością było to, że wszystko było tak wielkie, a on nie dość, że nie sięgał go krzesła, to miał może ze dwadzieścia centymetrów? I stał aktualnie na czterech łapach. Nie... To nie było normalne.  
– Malfoy coś ci dosypał. Próbowałem cię powstrzymać, a ty jak zawsze mnie przepędziłeś.   
          Ron odwrócił się szybko, jednak nie spodziewał się, że ujrzy Krzywołapa. Bo chwila, przecież to był kot, a on był człowiekiem, prawda? To nie powinno mieć miejsca. Ludzie i koty...  
– Jesteś teraz kotem. Dość marnym jeśli mam być szczery. Chudy, rudy, w dodatku liniejesz. – Wielki kocur okrążył go bezczelnie, komentując. – Jednak można z ciebie zrobić jeszcze porządnego kota.  
– Ja nie chcę być kotem! – zjeżył się Ron. – Chcę wrócić do swojej normalnej postaci. Jak Malfoy mógł to zrobić?  
– Wlał ci eliksir do napoju, a ty jak głupi nie zauważyłeś, że zmienił kolor. To, że ten blondyn chodzi z moją panią, to jeszcze nie znaczy, że można mu ufać. Jesteś czasem takim idiotą  
          Weasley z niedowierzaniem patrzył na Krzywołapa, który nie dość, że nie robił sobie nic z tej sytuacji, to jeszcze śmiał się teraz lizać! W takiej sytuacji zebrało mu się na mycie futerka? Tak bardzo miał nadzieję, że to jest sen.  
– Jeśli chcesz możesz pójść za mną. Nie wiem kiedy minie zaklęcie, ale pewnie będziesz musiał poczekać aż ktoś zorientuje się, że cię nie ma.  
– Na pewno od razu zauważą. – Ron był pewny swego, przez co otrzymał sceptyczne spojrzenie od swojego rozmówcy. – Na serio! Jestem ich najlepszym przyjacielem!  
          Krzywołap westchnął ciężko, co Weasley miał już skomentować, jednak nie dostał tej szansy.  
– Chodźmy lepiej coś zjeść. Znam tajne przejście do kuchni, a skrzaty mnie lubią – rzucił ruszając w stronę drzwi. – Choć może masz szansę by zauważyli, że cię nie ma. W końcu kto zabierze im całe jedzenie sprzed nosa?  
          Ron puścił ten komentarz mimo uszu i ruszył za kotem. Jedzenie zawsze było lepszą opcją niż użalanie się nad sobą, a Malfoy jeszcze za to zapłaci. Kilka minut później, był już w stanie za zawsze zostać kotem, jeśli miał dostawać takie jedzenie. Drapanie za uszkiem przez skrzatów tez było niczego sobie. A Krzywołap na zawsze podbił jego serce, dzieląc się ostatnią rybką. Tak, dzielenie jedzenia to było to coś. Jeszcze nikt tego dla niego nie zrobił! To musiała być miłość.


End file.
